peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Best Of Peel Vol 33
Tape ; Name *Best Of Peel Vol 33 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1991 *Another in a continuing series of early 90s Peel compilations by Peel Mailing List user parkermike81. *Tracks marked ¶ (and perhaps all those unmarked) from 27 July 1991, and § from 03 August 1991. *Featured session: :One By One, one and only session. Recorded 1991-06-18. No known commercial release. Tracklisting Part 1 *Thinking Fellers Union Local 282: Four O'Clocker 2 (album - Lovelyville) Matador OLE 031-1 21 July 1991 *Dim Stars: 'Christian Rat Attack (EP-Dim Stars)' (Paperhouse) 21 July 1991 *Angels Of Epistomology: 'Violent Disgusting/William Campbell (7 inch EP-Angels Of Epistomology)' (Merge) 21 July 1991 *Morbid Angel: 'Unholy Blasphemies (CD-Blessed Are The Sick)' (Earache) 27 July 1991 *Thinking Fellers Union Local 282: More Glee (album - Lovelyville) Matador OLE 031-1 27 July 1991 (Peel mistakenly calls the track Push, which in fact is only 32 seconds long) *Poopshovel: 'Outta My Hair (LP-I Came, I Saw, I Had A Hot Dog)' (Community 3) 28 July 1991 *Vivians: 'Spaceman (LP-I Fear)' (Hit & Run) 28 July 1991 :(JP: 'As I hinted at the start of the programme, all of the records included between now and 2 o'clock are seven inch singles. There are lots of reasons for this, one's because somebody told me a week or so ago that yet another large department store or large record shop in London has decided to stop stocking vinyl of any sort at all, and interestingly enough too, I phoned through to Radio 1 during the week and said, could they please put it down on the list of things to be trailed, that this programme would consist of nothing but seven inch singles, and they haven't done it. I think that's very sinister indeed.') 03 August 1991 *One By One: 'Spineless/Knee Jerk' (Peel Session) 03 August 1991 *Blue Green Gods: 'Darkness On The Other Side (EP-Sudden Death)' (Jettison) 03 August 1991 *William Burroughs & Gus Van Sant: 'The Hipster Be-Bop Junkie (7 inch)' (TK) 03 August 1991 *Daniel Johnston and Yo La Tengo: 'Speeding Motorcycle (7 inch)' (Singles Only Label) 03 August 1991 Part 2 *Fall: 'Printhead (LP-Dragnet)' (Step Forward) 20 July 1991 *Lazy Cowgirls: 'The Wayward Wind (2x7 inch-There's A New Girl In Town)' (Sympathy For The Record Industry) 21 July 1991 *Thinking Fellers Union Local 282: Nail In The Head (album - Lovelyville) Matador OLE 031-1 21 July 1991 *One By One: 'Satan In The Grooves/Tell Me' (Peel Session) 03 August 1991 *Headbutt: 'A Song For Europe (7 inch)' (Pigboy) 03 August 1991 :(JP: 'I just bet they don't keep their jeans nice and pressed.') 03 August 1991 *Drain: 'Martyr's Road (Compilation 7 inch-Love And Napalm Vol. 2)' (Trance Syndicate) 03 August 1991 *Ed Hall: 'Witless Tilt (7 inch-Deth)' (Trance Syndicate) 03 August 1991 *One By One: 'Power Of Lump/World On Fire' (Peel Session) 03 August 1991 *One By One: 'Weakness (Night & Day)' (Peel Session) 03 August 1991 *Zen Frisbee: 'The Ballad Of The Russian Redeye (7 inch-Jack)' (Jettison) probably 03 August 1991 *Unsane: 'Jungle Music (7 inch)' (PCP Entertainment) 03 August 1991 43:11-45:37 *Shadow Men On A Shadowy Planet: 'The Alouette, She Was America's First Satellite, Way Before The Americans Even (split 7 inch with Change Of Heart)' (Cargo) probably 03 August 1991 File ;Name *best of peel vol 33 (with introductions) parts 1 & 2 ;Length *00:46:49, 00:47:20 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Mike. ;Available *Mediafire Category:1991 Category:Available online Category: Mixtape